Hair, Hands, And Heartbeats
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A particularly rough day of work leaves Weiss in pain. Luckily, Ruby has just the solution. [Henceforward AU, White Rose]. Dumb fluff, as usual.


**A trade with kumafromtaiwan for a piece she did for me at kumafromtaiwan,tumblr,com/post/104383820261! She drew a scene from this fic and in turn I'm dedicating it to her! Henceforward White Rose fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Henceforward AU belongs to Kuma.**

* * *

><p>Hair, Hands, And Heartbeats<p>

It'd been a long day.

Weiss could feel the dull, aching throbs in her shoulder blades and all down her back, no doubt repercussions from her perpetually-erect posture throughout the length of the day. All of her meetings and speeches had been lined up consecutively, and while such a thing wasn't uncommon, it was very rarely pleasant.

Ruby trailed behind her girlfriend as they headed to Weiss' personal quarters. She could tell Weiss was exhausted even without the older girl's little sighs and moans of discomfort.

Ruby quickened her pace a bit, sticking beside Weiss and slipping her hand into hers, a silent reassurance that the day was done and she could finally take it easy now.

When she felt Ruby's hand in hers, Weiss glanced down to find herself looking into shining silver.

"You worked super hard today, Weiss! I'll make sure you have a good rest."

Her smile reminded Weiss why all she did was worth it at the end of the day. She was even too drained for her usual quick or snappy comments, and Weiss simply nodded.

"You don't have to do anything special. Just make sure you're there when I fall asleep."

"Of course!"

They reached the room, and Ruby quickly got the door before taking both of Weiss' hands and leading her inside.

The pale beige of the carpets and curtains had been dyed golden as rays of the setting sun slipped in through the windows. It was colorful, but nothing too garish; it was just subtle enough to be comforting, melancholy.

Ruby made sure the door was closed and locked before she zipped back to Weiss' side. The white-haired girl was slowly removing her overcoat, and Ruby took the liberty of removing her rapier for her.

"Here, here! Lemme help, Weiss!"

Ruby undid buttons and unzipped zippers for Weiss, helping slide off her professional clothing until she was left in a simple white slip down to her knees. Ruby circled in front of her and blinked up into her eyes, a tiny mischievous spark present in those silver pools.

"Would you like me to help you take this off as well?" she offered.

Weiss managed a small smile before she positioned her thumb and index finger on Ruby's forehead and gave her a light, chastising flick.

"Not tonight. I'm exhausted."

"Okay~" Ruby nodded, rubbing her forehead, the smile never leaving. "Yeah, I get it. You need rest, not that kinda stuff."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Here-" Ruby held up a finger before dashing across the room in a red blur, reappearing before her partner in seconds, leaving a few rose petals swirling behind her. She had a bundle of familiar clothes in her arms that Weiss recognized as her sleepwear. Ruby deposited the white top and pants into Weiss' arms before turning her around and pressing her palms to the older girl's back. "You should go take a nice hot shower to work out all those kinks and icky sore spots. I'll wait for you, okay?"

Weiss had to admit the prospect of a shower sounded particularly enticing right about now, and even if it wasn't, she was too tired to argue.

"Alright. I'll be out soon."

"Let me know if you need help!" Ruby offered with a wink. But then she changed her playful smile into a more stern one. "But no, I really mean it! Like, if you start to feel dizzy or-"

"I'll be fine, Ruby." The white-haired girl looped an arm behind Ruby's neck and pulled her close, pressing a brief kiss to the brunette's forehead. She left Ruby behind in the room, and the huntress stood where Weiss had left her for a few minutes until she heard the water start to run.

Only when she was certain Weiss would be alright without her did she run to the drawers and pull out her own red nightgown, shedding her usual clothes and slipping into the lighter material instead. She folded her clothes and placed them on top of the drawers, then turned back to the bed.

She'd gotten an idea of how she could help Weiss feel better and went to the mattress to smooth out the comforters and pillows in preparation. When she had nothing left to do but wait, Ruby took a seat on the edge of the bed and listened to the shower water, alert for any sounds of distress, but nothing seemed to be amiss.

A few minutes later, the water stopped and the hair dryer was turned on, during which time Ruby laid onto her back and stretched her arms and legs a little, closing her eyes to doze lightly until she heard the bathroom door open. She sat back up quickly and wiggled in place, not unlike a puppy who'd been awaiting her favorite person.

Weiss was dressed in her loose pajama top and pants, her long, silvery hair loose down her back and still damp.

Ruby grinned and opened her arms toward her girlfriend.

"C'mere, Weiss!"

It wasn't an offer Weiss could refuse, even if she wanted to.

She went to Ruby and was about to sit down beside her when the younger girl reached up with one swift movement to lock her arms around Weiss' waist and pull her down into her lap instead.

Ruby nuzzled happily into her collar, breathing in the flowery scent of Weiss' shampoo and soap.

Lilacs.

That was nice for now, but before long, she intended to exchange it for the scent of roses.

Ruby felt it a bit odd that Weiss didn't even squeak in surprise or protest when she pulled her into her lap. In fact, Weiss didn't resist one bit. She merely wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders and leaned forward, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder and closing her eyes, releasing a long, weary exhale.

Ruby patted her back, rubbing slow circles.

"Hey, Weiss! You didn't dry your hair all the way! You're gonna catch a chill!" She chided her girlfriend for a change. "Where's your towel? Aw, never mind, _I'll_ keep you warm instead~"

Ruby began petting through her partner's hair, using her nails as a makeshift brush of sorts. She combed gently through the tangles, easing them out, being careful not to tug too hard. Weiss' hair was cool and silky, and Ruby noticed when it started to smell like roses instead of soap.

She brushed through Weiss' hair for a little while, until the older girl's scent mingled with her own.

Ruby squeezed Weiss tighter to her, until they were chest-to-chest. She giggled a little to herself for a moment before she realized her grip around Weiss was a little tight in contrast to her partner's loose embrace.

Like this – with only the thin fabrics of their nightgowns between them, rather than the thick, everyday clothing – Ruby could easily feel the gentle thumping of Weiss' heart. She waited a moment, finding it to be very slow, much slower than Ruby's own, and it made the brunette shift a bit, slightly apprehensive.

"Hey, Weiss? Are you okay?" She reached back to comb a few fingers through Weiss' bangs, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

In truth, Weiss wasn't quite sure herself, but she knew she'd been just about to fall asleep in Ruby's arms. It was only then she realized her girlfriend had asked her a question and Weiss blinked her eyes back open.

"No. I'm just sore. It hurts to move certain ways."

"Oh, I see."

Ruby was glad Weiss was being honest with her; perhaps it was due to how tired she was, that Weiss was too sleepy to keep up the tough girl act.

But Ruby liked to believe it was because of the trust that had formed between them over the years. They'd both been much more candid about things to one another as their romantic relationship had blossomed.

Long ago it had gotten to the scary stage for them; where they realized there would be nothing more devastating in the world than to lose the other, or for something bad to happen to her.

But it was that deep-rooted fear that strengthened their affections for one another as well, simultaneously bringing them closer together than ever before, physically, emotionally, and otherwise.

Weiss exhaled another withering breath against her, and Ruby remembered what she'd been preparing to do for her girlfriend.

"Weiss..." She pushed her partner back a little bit, and Weiss made a small moan of protest. "Let me help. Pretty please?"

Weiss blinked slowly, fighting back a yawn before she replied.

"How?"

She really should've known better than to _ask_ of all things. Because Ruby wasn't one for telling answers; she was one for _showing _them.

"Here!"

Ruby slid back onto the bed and pulled Weiss with her before turning the older girl away from her. Pushing her shoulders, Ruby coaxed Weiss down onto her stomach.

"You just lie down and relax, okay?"

Weiss couldn't even resist as she was pushed down onto the bed.

Lie down and relax. They were the best damn suggestions she'd heard all day.

The blankets were soft and full beneath her, seeming to swallow her up and surround her in an ocean of comfort. It felt good to lay down for the first time in fourteen hours, but _nothing_ could compete with what she felt next.

Two palms pressed down into her back, rubbing up and down her aching shoulder blades.

Weiss whimpered against her will at the unexpected action, and she heard a small giggle from Ruby.

"Shh... just _relaaaaax_~ I'll give you a nice massage~"

But relaxing wasn't as easy for Weiss Schnee as it might've been for others.

"R-Ruby... it's fine you don't have to-" She stopped when she felt a familiar prickling sensation beneath her skin. "Oh no..."

Her groan was immediately followed by several little _pops_ as Dust crystals appeared along her back and shoulders.

"Whoa!" Ruby sat back quickly to avoid having her hands pricked, but she laughed shortly afterward. "Awwww, Weissy's embarrassed!"

"I'm not!" she huffed. "I'm just tired. I can't control the Dust properly."

"That's never happened before, Weiss, and you know it~" Ruby hummed. "You're embarrassed to be getting a massage~ Because I get to take care of you like this and hear you make those cute little sounds~"

To prove her point, she pressed her hands against Weiss' back again, eliciting a squeak from her, quickly followed by another crystal. Ruby laughed again.

Weiss felt her face grow warm against the pillow under her cheek.

"W-Why you..."

"Heehee~ It's okay, Weiss! I wanna help you feel better, so let me do that for you! You're always taking care of me, so I wanna take care of you, too!"

"Dolt," Weiss muttered. "You do plenty. You don't have to-"

"But I waaaant tooooo!" she whined childishly. "Please lemme do this for you, Weiss!"

They both knew the older girl was in no position to refuse – literally, seeing as Ruby had her pinned to the bed.

Another crystal popped up before Weiss heaved a sigh.

"Fine..."

"Yay! Thank you, Weiss!" Ruby leaned forward, dipping her head to press a soft kiss to the back of Weiss' neck. She brushed her girlfriend's damp tresses aside to reveal her back, still sprinkled with a few crystals through her nightgown. Ruby made a mental note to sew up the holes for her tomorrow. But she needed to address that now.

"Um, Weiss? You gotta get rid of these first."

"You don't think I'm _trying?_" she snapped. "This is embarrassing for me..."

"Aww, you admitted it that time! But don't be embarrassed, it's okay! It's just me!" Ruby stretched forward, gently lying herself down over Weiss' back, ignoring the slight tickles from the Dust.

The weight settled against her back felt heavenly, but Weiss didn't want Ruby to hurt herself on the spikes.

"Ruby, don't..." she protested meekly.

But the younger girl simply moved her chin to Weiss' shoulder, holding a kiss to the side of her cheek.

"It's okay~" she hummed. "I wanna help you, Weiss. These little spikes don't bother me. But I want you to feel comfortable. You're always too uptight. Just calm down. Breathe. _Relax_... "

She didn't give Weiss any other options.

So the older girl did her best, inhaling deeply, trying to slow everything down, closing her eyes.

Ruby continued kissing her cheek and temple, occasionally dipping down to her shoulder and trailing up the side of her neck. She rose and fell in time with each of Weiss' breaths, feeling the crystals sink away one by one.

When at last the final one had disappeared, she smiled and kissed Weiss' cheek again.

"There. You can do it, see? Now just stay like this and I'll make you feel better, okay?"

Ruby sat back up again, returning to her prior position, her knees on either side of Weiss' hips. She started with her palms on Weiss' shoulder blades and leaned forward, adding a bit of her weight slowly as she began rubbing her palms in circles.

Weiss squeaked again, and another crystal popped up between Ruby's fingers.

"Sorry..." she mumbled.

"It's okay!" Ruby bent down to kiss her again. She felt Weiss sigh, and the Dust was gone within seconds.

Ruby returned to her task, wiggling her thumbs and fingers beneath the girl's shoulder blades, switching to her knuckles to work out the knots.

She worked there for a minute or so, until she felt Weiss tense again. When that happened, Ruby eased away from the worst of the sore areas and moved elsewhere, applying firm but gentle pressure with her palms all down Weiss' spine.

And suddenly, an unpleasant memory resurfaced.

She remembered a time many months ago when she herself had been complaining about backaches, and Weiss had offered to give her a massage. This had been a few weeks after Ruby had been released from the hospital, once she'd been healed as much as she could from the wound Blake had given her.

Weiss had asked her to lie down just as Ruby had done for her now, and at first the massage had been nice and felt very good.

But at one point, Weiss had pressed a little too hard over Ruby's scar, sending shockwaves of pain down the brunette's spine, pain so bad she'd cried out in agony. She remembered how Weiss had screamed her name, terror thick in her voice as she'd turned Ruby over and held her close. The pain hadn't lasted for more than a few seconds, but Weiss had sobbed loudly for hours, despite how many times Ruby told her she was alright.

It had been an awful night, and Ruby had fallen asleep to the sounds of Weiss weeping into the pillow beside her. It had taken a few weeks for Weiss to forgive herself after that, and Ruby still wasn't sure if she actually had.

Presently, she realized she'd stopped her ministrations on Weiss, and blinked herself back to reality.

A glimpse to Weiss' face told Ruby she was remembering the same things, and the younger girl quickly climbed off of her girlfriend. The tears started rolling down Weiss' face immediately afterward, and her body jolted with little hiccups.

"Ruby... I-I'm sorry for-"

"Hey, hey, Weiss no! It's okay!" Ruby laid down beside her and wrapped Weiss in her arms, pulling the girl's face to her chest. "That's in the past, Weiss! I'm okay, you silly! Please, don't cry, Weiss." She kissed the crown of her head, feeling the coolness that still lingered in Weiss' hair.

It took her a minute to trust Ruby's words, and Weiss curled into her collar, only quieted by the beat of Ruby's heart against her ear. The intense feelings of guilt had caused more crystals to form on her shoulders and back, and Ruby rubbed her hands up and down Weiss' arms slowly.

"It's okay, shh..."

She kissed her again and again, until Weiss finally stopped crying and the crystals receded yet again.

Ruby held her for a few more moments, until she was sure Weiss was alright.

The older girl murmured as much to her:

"Sorry. I'm okay, Ruby."

"You sure? I wanna help you feel better, but I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

"It's fine. I was just thinking too much. I know you're alright now..."

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded, pulling away from her. "And remember what the doctor said, you actually _helped_ me back then! I mean he said that pop was bound to happen at some point, and it was better that it was like that than in battle or something where it could've been a lot worse! I'm glad it happened when I was with you."

"Right." Weiss cracked a small smile. "Thank you, Ruby."

"No need to thank me! It's my duty to help you feel better in every way I can!"

She sat up once more and settled back into place on the backs of her partner's thighs, moving her hands once more over Weiss' back. She repeated her motions from before, rubbing circles over her girlfriend's stiff back. Her muscles were all hard and knotted, and Ruby frowned a little.

"Gosh, remind me to massage you more often!"

She pressed down to the small of Weiss' back, then rubbing up along her sides, over her ribcage, pressing the pads of her fingers in.

Weiss whimpered a little every time, sometimes moaning, all of which were little sounds that made Ruby giggle.

Weiss mumbled a protest.

"Dolt... don't laugh..."

"But you're so cuuuute, Weiss~!"

The response was more crystals, and Weiss buried her face into her pillow with a huff.

Once that round of Dust had subsided, Ruby went back to work. She used her fingers, palms, knuckles, and elbows, switching to one or the other whenever something got sore from temporary overuse.

But she didn't stop – she could feel Weiss melting beneath her, hear it in the sounds she was making. Her muscles were slowly beginning to unwind and loosen up, making it easier for Ruby to smooth them out.

A few times, Weiss' back would crack here or there, and Ruby made sure to pause as she let the pain subside. Whenever she pressed a little too hard and made Weiss yelp, she apologized immediately and dipped down to kiss her shoulder or her cheek.

But Weiss always told her it was fine – _more_ than fine. She was in bliss.

Ruby continued for a little over ten minutes, going slowly, happy that Weiss was finally relaxing and feeling good.

When she gave a little push at the center of Weiss' back, Ruby could feel the pop for herself, and her girlfriend stiffened and sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth.

"Ooh!" Ruby rubbed over the spot gently. "Was that it? That felt like that was it, waaaah sorry!"

"N-No... god, Ruby..." Weiss sobbed with relief as the last of the soreness finally trickled away, dissipating into little prickles before it had vanished completely. She went limp beneath Ruby's hands, letting out a long sigh.

Ruby chuckled slightly, emitting a very small bit of her aura to help get rid of the last of her girlfriend's pain.

She then laid down over Weiss' back again, feeling her warmth curling against her stomach. Weiss relished the pressure of her weight again, feeling now that all the aches had been taken care of.

For a moment, neither of them moved, simply breathing together.

When Ruby nuzzled into her neck, Weiss turned herself over and looped her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"I love you... _so_ much..."

"I'm happy you liked the massage~" Ruby purred.

Weiss flipped onto her back, cradling Ruby against her stomach. She curled her fingers through Ruby's long locks of hair, trailing all the way down her back. Weiss let her nails run lightly up and down over the girl's nightgown, silent thanks for the treatment Ruby had given her.

The brunette shivered in delight, cuddling closer as Weiss scratched her back for her gently.

"Mm, Weiss~ It feels so nice..."

"I'm glad."

They stayed that way for a while, and Ruby relished the feeling of Weiss' stroking motions, her manicured nails expertly scoring over every little itch Ruby had. She sighed contentedly, her own hands slipping down onto the bed.

Weiss traced her fingers from the younger girl's shoulders and down her arms to her elbows, then curling her fingers through Ruby's own.

"I bet your hands hurt after all that," Weiss murmured.

"Not really- _ahh_..." Ruby couldn't stop herself from letting out another short sigh when she felt Weiss' fingers begin to run along the backs of her hands.

Weiss felt it was the very least she could do for her partner, so she set to work on massaging Ruby's hands for her, rubbing with care over the creases of her palms and the backs of her knuckles.

Ruby hummed against her chest, closing her eyes for a while as she let Weiss heal her hands.

Once Weiss had finished with Ruby's hands, she went back to her long, chocolate-brown hair, tinged with bits of strawberry-red. Mimicking what Ruby had done for her before, Weiss combed through her long, loose tresses.

She breathed Ruby in, until roses was all she could smell. Her scent was so common to Weiss that air felt strange to breathe if it didn't have that velvety flavor to it.

It was Ruby's turn to relax and enjoy her return treatment from Weiss. She let her hands go to Weiss' sides, rubbing up and down gently to show her silent gratitude.

Weiss continued combing through her hair, scratching Ruby's back for her as she went. This time, it was Ruby who kept squeaking in delight, letting out little mumbles and sounds from the back of her throat.

"We~i~ss~" she moaned. "Feels... so good... ahhh..."

But Ruby didn't let herself fall asleep yet; she needed to be certain her girlfriend was better now. She gingerly pried her hands away from Weiss' and propped herself up, her elbows on either side of Weiss' body as Ruby lifted her head.

"Do you feel better now?"

Weiss sighed again.

"Ruby, I feel better than I've felt in years. Trust me."

"Ooh~ really? I think I can make you feel _even_ better tomorrow night, if you're up for it~"

"We'll see..." Weiss looked to the side in an effort to hide her blush.

Ruby giggled and slid up until she was face-level with Weiss. She made a small sound that begged for attention, and Weiss rolled her eyes before looking back to her. Ruby slipped a hand behind Weiss' head to support her before she leaned down and kissed her partner, softly at first.

"I love you, Weiss," she murmured against her lips.

Weiss pulled Ruby down to her again for a firmer kiss.

"I love you, Ruby."

The third kiss was deeper, fuller, and lasted much longer.

Ruby could feel their hearts pounding together as one, and only pulled back when she had to. She pecked Weiss' nose before sliding back down, resting her head sideways at the center of her chest. She heard the loud, steady thumping of Weiss' pulse, faster than it had been earlier that evening.

"Heehee~ Weiss, your heart's beating so fast!"

The older girl felt another heated blush creep into her cheeks.

"Quiet!" Weiss huffed. "D-Dolt... That's because you're listening!"

"Oh? Then I think I'll listen a bit longer!"

"Ruby-!"

"Ooooh yup! It's definitely getting faster."

"Ruby, please..."

"Aww, you're blushing again!" Ruby teased lifting her head briefly to share another kiss with her. Weiss nipped her bottom lip to scold her a bit. Ruby merely laughed again before lying her head back over Weiss' collar.

"I like listening to your heart, Weiss. It's nice..."

"It's embarrassing," she muttered.

"It'll slow down if you let it!"

Ruby slipped both arms beneath Weiss' back and rested fully against her stomach. She kept giggling as she listened to the rhythm beneath her ear, vaguely aware of the few Dust crystals that popped up yet again on Weiss' shoulders.

Ruby waited a few moments until Weiss' pulse began to slow, but she couldn't help teasing her again with another comment. "Did you start to calm down? Your heart's getting slower now."

The reaction was priceless – an indignant little growl followed by the immediate increase of Weiss' heartbeat beneath her ear. Weiss huffed and looked away again.

"You're so unfair..."

"I'm sorry! Please forgive meeee~" Ruby nestled her face closer and held a kiss to Weiss' soft white skin, directly over her heart.

Ruby didn't tease her anymore after that, simply enjoying the sound as it began to slow once more. The Dust disappeared again as the tension drained from her girlfriend's body.

Ruby enjoyed the little ride she got as Weiss breathed, rising and falling in time with her breaths, their stomachs pressed warmly together.

Ruby pulled the blankets up over herself and Weiss before resting against her once more, hugging her loosely. She listened as Weiss fell asleep, her breathing deepening and heart slowing down.

Ruby didn't want her to be alone for too long, whether she was awake or asleep, so she made sure to follow Weiss shortly afterward into the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, sorry it's just more fluff ;u; I just love Henceforth AU so much and want to write a lot for it! Cute, happy, fluff!**

**Please review!**


End file.
